I Saw The Sign
by DearNoOne139
Summary: There were three times it rained on Chloe and Beca. There were three times when they tried to pass it off as 'it doesn't count'. There were three times when the Bellas desperately tried to make them understand that 'it does count, you stupid couple'. And just one time when they finally agreed that it does count. That they are soulmates.


There were three times it rained on Chloe and Beca. There were three times when they tried to pass it off as 'it doesn't count'. There were three times when the Bellas desperately tried to make them understand that 'it does count, you stupid couple'. And just one time when they finally agreed that it does count.

That they _are_ soulmates.

It all starts when Aubrey decided to 'handle' the Bellas one last time before everyone continues on with their lives outside college.

And if there is one thing Beca Mitchell hates, it's waking up to the sound of a trumpet at an unreasonable hour just to jog around the campus.

"Remind me again why we're jogging at three in the morning?" Stacie grumbles to Beca.

"Your _girlfriend_ , Stace." Beca scowls at the tall woman. "I have so many things against her but this just might be on top of that list. She's a demon from hell!"

"Hey, watch your mouth." Stacie warns, waving a finger to the shorter girl's face. "I still love that blonde bitch even if she woke us up to do cardio."

"Just please keep her down. Ever since the retreat, she's been taking his new… position of hers way _too_ seriously. She's going to be the death of all of us!" Her eyes drift to Amy who's lying on the ground, panting hard. "Amy's probably, soon." Then she sees Emily tripping over her own shoes. "Emily's not even used to it. I feel bad for the kid."

"Alright, Bellas." Aubrey yells, breaking Stacie and Beca's conversation. "Less talking, more running!" She shoots Beca a glare that clearly says 'Move away from my girl'.

"Stace, I love you, but I need to go." Beca touches Stacie's arm affectionately, just to annoy Aubrey. "Your girlfriend's totes jealous, and she'll kill me if I stay by your side one more second."

"You realize you just said totes, right?" Stacie smirks in a teasing manner, her eyebrows wiggling mischievously. "You're spending way too much time with Chloe, Becs."

"Shut. Up." Beca mutters, running faster to get away from Stacie. She knows what's going to come out of Stacie's mouth next, and she has no intention of hearing it.

"You are _totes_ together."

Curse Stacie's loud mouth and its ability to project sound that can be heard from a 50 meter distance (that's an exaggeration, of course).

They always tease Chloe and Beca. It's annoying as hell. They ship them together, even dubbing them as the 'BeChloe' couple ("Uhm, guys, it's totally Bloe, not BeChloe." Amy had insisted).

Ashley and Jessica always leave when they come in the room ("It's BeChloe time!" They'd announce). Cynthia Rose gives her these knowing glances when she sees the BeChloe couple cuddled up in the living room couch, watching super sappy movies - or sometimes action ones - until early in the morning. Lilly whispers cheesy things when she passes by Beca's room where Chloe usually is in. Aubrey gives her death glares when she goes out ("As friends!") with Chloe. Stacie just shows her this goofy smile she has every time they're together (she says it's her 'a BeChloe moment is happening' smile. Beca thinks it's just a stupid smile). Amy, of course, leads the pack. She doesn't do anything. She just says these awkward jokes about them ("Lesbihonest, you're lesbiadorable" "that doesn't even make sense, Amy").

Chloe just laughs them off. Beca, however, cannot. It goes to her head and messes with her mind. The once innocent cuddles, hugs and hand holdings are now filled with doubts and questions. Does she really love Chloe that way? Or are these girls just messing with her?

She can't be in love with Chloe, right? She's straight and Chloe's her best friend. It's impossible. Right?

"Hey!" Beca snaps out of her trance when her eyes met the bright blue ones that always haunt her dreams. "Cardio ended."

"Oh." Beca croaks, breathing in the sight of Chloe with her flaming red hear and beautiful blue eyes and radiant smile and- no. Best friends aren't supposed to think of how beautiful the other is. But a little appreciation couldn't hurt, right? "What time is it?"

"5 am." Chloe says, grabbing her bag from the pile of bags. "Let's go eat breakfast?"

"I'm so tired, Chlo." Beca whines, even though she knows she'll eventually give in. "I just want to sleep."

"Let's go eat breakfast then we cuddle up and sleep?" Chloe suggests with that damn adorable face that Beca can never say no to. "Please?"

Beca lets out a groan. "Sure. But you're paying."

So Beca looks forward to a beautiful morning drinking coffee and eating bread with her best friend.

* * *

Except it doesn't happen.

"Chloe, when I said I wanted coffee and bread, I _meant_ coffee and bread." Beca tells Chloe as soon as they stepped foot on Chloe's favorite coffee shop, 'Good Morning'. Beca scoffs at the name. "Not some cheesy shop that sells doughnuts with sprinkles and milk."

Chloe rolls her eyes. "This is my favorite place, Becs! Besides, they sell coffee and doughnuts without sprinkles! Stop complaining, this isn't going in on your badass record."

"What's so good about this place?" Beca questions as she allows herself to be dragged by Chloe inside. "It looks like a unicorn barfed this out." She sees the hurt look Chloe gave her and immediately shut up. "I'm sorry. Okay. Order for me."

Chloe's clouded blue eyes suddenly clear up. She pulls Beca to the counter with this big smile on her face. "I'd like a vanilla espresso, please. And she'll get a hot choco." Beca's eyebrows furrows. She _loves_ hot choco but she never told anyone that. She always ordered black coffee when out with her friends. Noticing her look, Chloe chuckles. "Last time you were drunk, you couldn't talk about _anything_ else but hot choco."

Beca groans. "Remind me to _never_ get drunk with you around?"

"I will do no such thing." Chloe smirks. She turns back to the counter, her hair slightly bouncing. "So, what kind of doughnut are we eating today?"

"The one that doesn't have sprinkles and shit."

"You do know that adding 'and shit' to every sentence doesn't necessarily make you badass, right?"

"Oh really? Well last night I dreamt of unicorns and rainbows and shit."

Chloe laughs. It was a beautiful laugh that Beca is currently putting in a folder in her head labeled 'Chloe's magnificent being'. She loves being able to make Chloe laugh like this. Because she's her friend – that's what she tells herself every time another memory is added to the Chloe folder in her brain.

Because it's true. It's so true. It's _just_ because they're friends.

Just because they're friends. And Beca's a good friend that appreciates the beauty of her friends. If anyone else says anything otherwise, don't believe them. Cause Beca's _just_ a good friend. She helps Emily with her projects all the time but that doesn't mean she's in love with her, right?

Oh God, love. Where did that word come from? No, Beca isn't thinking about her being in love with Chloe. Because she isn't. She swallows and tries to push the thought away.

"Sure, delinquent Beca." Chloe turns to the girl behind the counter. "We'll get two strawberry caviar doughnuts."

"Strawberry?" Beca spits, her face distorting into something we can only call pure disgust. "Seriously, Chlo? Strawberry?"

"What? You wanted chocolate?" Chloe mocks as she leads the way to her favorite seat – the one near the pink life sized unicorn with a rainbow colored horn, Beca glares at the unicorn, as if it's somehow threatening to ruin her life.

"Uh, yeah." Beca scoffs, tearing her gaze away from the unicorn and looking at Chloe. "That's like, my life."

Chloe ignores her and decides to change the subject. "Do you believe in signs?"

"What? Like Aries and Capricorn and stuff?" Beca innocently asks which earns her a glare from Chloe. "Glaring doesn't make you look badass, Chlo."

"Stop mocking me." Chloe rolls her eyes. "Signs. Like, the universe telling you something is right or wrong or whatever."

"Why would I believe in that? What if it's just a coincidence?"

Chloe crosses her arms over her chest, a scowl on her face. If Beca didn't know her, she'd think Chloe's some stubborn brat who didn't get what she wanted. But she _does_ know her and she knows that that look means almost exactly what it looks like. "Well _I_ believe in it. I believe that the person I'd stand under the rain with – just the two of us – is the person I'm destined to be with until eternity. But it has to be like suddenly raining out of nowhere."

"That's some sappy shit." Beca mutters. "What if you're with a _girl_?"

"I don't even care." Chloe quips, that darn adorable smile on her face. "I don't care who I'm with. I'd even marry a _monkey_ if it rained with just the two of us. That's the sign I'm waiting for the universe to give me. How about you?"

"What about me?"

"What's _your_ sign?"

"I'm not sure. I never really checked. Is it Cancer or Leo or what? I'm really not sure." Chloe throws a napkin to her face, making her stop. "Fine. I don't know, okay? I don't want to tell anyone about it. It can be manipulated, so yeah." Beca looks away, trying to hide the pink filling her cheeks.

"So you _do_ have a sign!" Chloe grins triumphantly, glad that the girl in front of her is actually capable of believing in signs and sappy stuff. "I hope you find your soul mate."

"I hope you do too, Chlo."

* * *

After they eat breakfast, they drive back to an eerily quiet Bella house.

"They must be really tired." Beca muses. "It's, uhm, seven in the morning and Stacie isn't up for her morning routine yet."

"And Aubrey's not bombarding her with calls about how important a morning routine is." Chloe winks, making Beca smile.

"Probably because they're sharing a bed right now." Beca says. "In _your_ room."

"Oh God." Chloe fake gags. "Can I sleep in your room?"

"I was thinking that's what you meant when you said 'cuddle' and then 'go to sleep'." Beca teases. Chloe groans of course, despite the smile tugging on her lips. She follows Beca to the attic. "Just make sure you don't wake Amy up, she'll crush you."

"I've had enough experience to know that isn't a bad thing." Chloe remarks. "She's actually a pretty good cuddler."

"Cuddler? Is that even a thing?"

"Apparently not. And I blame the world for not making it a thing." Chloe pouts and for a second Beca's heart jumps. "Cuddly buddy is too long and I'm too lazy so we'll call it cuddler."

They climb the stairs quietly. Seeing as how Fat Amy isn't actually on her bed (probably in someone else's bed *cough*Bumper*cough* but no one should know that), Beca goes to the closet with the grace of a kangaroo in heels (she's tired _and_ sleepy, sue her) and changes into something that isn't drenched with sweat.

She comes back to the room to see that Chloe's already lying on her bed, consuming all the space, and showing no sign of moving.

"Sure, Chloe." Beca rolls her eyes. "Don't give the owner some sleeping space."

"I'm too lazy and comfortable to move."

"Probably just lazy."

Chloe grunts and covers her eyes with her hands "Can you please turn off the light?"

"Move, Chloe. I want to sleep." She notices Chloe's feet and sighs. "Can you _please_ take off your shoes at least?"

"Nope." Chloe mutters. "That's giving you a chance to take this comfortable bed from me."

Beca tries so hard (so very, very hard) not to smile at Chloe's (adorable) antics. She rolls her eyes playfully and lies down on top of Chloe.

"Urgh." Chloe grunts, opening one eye to glare at the brunette. "You're lying on my very toned and very sexy abs!"

Beca sticks her tongue out at her (like a normal _mature_ adult would) and pretends to get comfy, hugging her favorite pillow to her head. "I can stay like this for all eternity."

Chloe huffs, refusing to give up her space. "I'm still not leaving." She's acting like a five year old and Beca can't even stop herself from smiling. Beca loves this version of Chloe, the one that isn't too concerned about whether or not Emily passed her finals or if all of the Bellas were able to go home after a party. She loves it when Chloe's like a concerned mother hen but she loves her - it, not her. It. - even better when she's like an immature kid that wants to be taken care of. And Beca wants to be the one who takes care of her.

"Yo twig bitches." Amy calls out from the top of the stairs. "If you're finally hooking up, then I am very much happy about that and Stacie owes me 50 bucks, _but_ I don't want any sex smell here when I get back from…" She hesitates for a second. "Cardio."

"Cardio?" Beca asks, getting up from Chloe's abs and sitting on the edge of the bed. "We just _did_ cardio."

"Have you _seen_ this?" Amy slaps her tummy, giving the girls an incredulous look. "You think ten laps around the campus can shrink this baby? Cause I don't. Which is why, I'm leaving to do cardio." She winks at them before going down the stairs.

"Why won't she just admit that she's with Bumper?" Chloe asks, rolling her eyes. "It's not like we're against it anyway."

"I don't know." Beca shrugs, pushing Chloe to the corner of her bed. "Maybe she's ashamed. I mean, I would be if I was in love with some maniac that goes by the name Bumper."

Chloe scowls when she realizes that Beca has successfully pushed her out of her comfortable stance. "That was dirty, Mitchell." She whines, but she's too lazy to argue actually.

"But I wanted my bed space." Beca pouts, it's something no one has ever actually seen before, except for Chloe. Chloe has seen so much from Beca that the pocket sized DJ would never have the courage to show someone else. "I want to sleep." She drapes her arm around Chloe's 'very toned and very sexy abs' and pulled the redhead closer, nuzzling (yes, nuzzling!) onto the space between Chloe's neck and shoulder.

Chloe chuckles. "So, it's fine with you if I sleep here in your room with my sweaty sweatshirt and running shoes?"

Beca freezes. "No. Absolutely _no_ shoes on my bed." She sits up and carelessly untangles Chloe's shoelaces and throws the shoes somewhere that's not her bed. "And _please_ change into something that's not sticky."

Chloe grumpily leaves the bed and goes into the closet, emerging just a few minutes later, wearing Beca's sweatshirt and shorts. "Hey, this _totally_ looks good on me."

" _No_ , Chloe, I am _not_ giving you that sweatshirt." Beca rolls over so that she was facing the wall. She feels the bed dip and and hears Chloe moving behind her. A few seconds later, a pair of arms hugs her from behind, spooning her. "Just because I'm _very_ comfortable right now doesn't mean I'm giving you that sweatshirt, Beale. It's very special to me."

"Then it wouldn't hurt to give it to a very special person, right?" Chloe murmurs and Beca's already too sleepy to argue. Besides, that wasn't really a lie anyway. Chloe's a _very_ special person to Beca.

And that is something she won't ever deny.

* * *

The next week, Aubrey excitedly tells them about this resort house she booked in Hawaii and how she wants _all_ of the Bellas to come with her ("Yes, even you, Flo. I don't think the 'airport people' will put you in jail. No exceptions!"). And two days after that, they find themselves in a two story house – that actually looks fancy much to their surprise – and in front of a very stern Aubrey.

And that's when they first got rained on.

"Alright, listen up aca-bitches." Aubrey barks. Really, was a simple 'good morning' too much for her to say? "No _one_ is allowed to stay out later than 2 am _unless_ you're with someone else, okay?"

"Bree, we're grown-ups." Stacie rolls her eyes. She holds out her hand to touch Aubrey's shoulder but the blonde shrugged it off.

"Especially _you_ , Conrad."

The other Bellas snicker behind their hands as Stacie didn't even bother to hide the look of disappointment on her face. "But, Bree. We talked about this! I said I'm sorry!"

"A sorry ain't gonna cut it, Conrad!"

"Oh will you stop with the last name calling already?" Stacie groans. "Baby, I said I'm sorry!" The tall woman follows the blonde into the kitchen, muttering apologies and trying to look as pitiful as she can with her puppy dog eyes.

The day Aubrey told them about the (aca) vacation, she made it _very_ clear that she was mad at Stacie for something that no one (except Aubrey and Chloe) knows about. The tall brunette has been trying to apologize ever since, only receiving glares and jaw twitches in return.

"Why don't you just tell her what she did?" Beca asks Chloe. "That way, Stacie can apologize for something _specific_ and Aubrey will finally accept it?"

"Cause I hate seeing them all couple-ey and cuddly and happy and sappy." Chloe innocently says. "They make me sick." She bends over, her hands clasped onto her stomach, a look of disgust on her face.

"Sure, Chloe. We _all_ look like that when they're together." Beca slaps Chloe's shoulder. "You're a meanie. I don't like seeing Stacie sad. She's my bro."

"That's exactly how we look like when BeChloe's together." Amy interrupts, mimicking Chloe's move. "Bleeeeh. Too much sappiness, you know?"

"I… no." _Get your shit together, Beca._ "That is certainly… uhm." _Inhale, exhale. Then speak!_ "I'm not even…"

Chloe watches in amusement as Beca struggles to form a sentence. "Is this really making you _that_ uncomfortable?"

"Oooooh." The other girls whisper. She even remotely hears Emily say something about a 'lover's quarrel'.

"I- uh, what? No!"

Chloe smirks. "So you're fine with this?"

"Dude… uh… stop. This is… uhm… erk…. Er…. Erm…." Beca can feel the blush tainting her cheeks. "Chloe… just… you know?"

"You're as red as ginger's hair, half pint." Amy teases.

"We're just teasing you, Becs." Chloe smirks. She finds it funny how much this frustrates and affects Beca. The girl, who couldn't give a care about anything but music, is turning red in front of her about the stupid ship the other Bellas invented. It was cute.

"Beca, Chloe, buy some groceries for us, will 'ya?" Aubrey pops her head into the living room, her hair messy and her lips swollen. "We have a lot of unpacking to do and you two are lazy ass bitches anyway."

"If we're talking about lazy ass bitches, I think you mean Amy." Beca says, deadpanned. "And I thought there was a rule 'No sex in the kitchen'?"

"That was back in Georgia." Stacie counters, appearing from behind Aubrey, her hair also messy and her lips also swollen. "We're in Hawaii, chill dude."

"Gross." Chloe mutters. "Fine, but we're using your credit card!" Chloe grabs Beca's hand and pulls her out the door.

Beca tries hard not to think about just how (perfectly) well Chloe's hands fit hers when intertwined. It's surreal, like they were made for each other.

But Beca isn't supposed to think of that so she lets her eyes wander around the garage of the rest house, thinking about (bright blue eyes and red hair) unicorns and rainbows, you know, stuff that aren't Chloe.

"You have Aubrey's credit card?" She asks, making sure to make her voice sound as normal as possible (it came out squeaky, but hey, baby steps).

"Sure. She lets me hide it from her to stop her from buying more clothes." Chloe shrugs, getting in the car they rented. "Come in, weirdo, I'm driving."

"I'm picking the song." Beca declares when she got in the car, leaning over to connect her iPod to the stereo.

"Seat belt."

"No."

Chloe glares at Beca with that not-so-scary-but-very-adorable glare of hers. "Seat belt." She says with such authority.

"No." Beca sticks her tongue out. "I will not. The store's, like, a five minute drive from here. I won't die."

Chloe ignores her, of course. She leans over Beca and puts the seat belt on for her. She stops right in front of Beca's face, their noses inches from each other. "You are in a car I am driving, Beca Mitchell. You. Will. Put. On. Your. Seat. Belt."

Beca swallows the lump forming on her throat as she so desperately try to remove her gaze from Chloe's lips. "S-sure. Seat belts just chain me down and I hate that." She sinks low in her seat and avoids Chloe's eyes.

Chloe smiles saccharinely at her. She goes back to her seat and starts driving. Beca leans on the window and stares outside. No one spoke and they just let _The Only Exception_ cover the silence.

Why the hell is Chloe Beale so… irresistible? Beca's sure that just a second longer with Chloe, she would (kiss her) do stuff that she'll regret. And she doesn't _want_ to regret anything. Not that she's thinking of _doing_ anything but you get the point.

If you don't well, the point is, Beca Mitchell is crushing on Chloe Beale and it's not the childish you-either-hide-or-flirt-with-her-whenever-she's-around crush. It's much more… sentimental (sappy) than that. It's _almost_ like love. _Almost_. Just. Almost.

She looks over to Chloe and stares at her lips, loving the way they slightly part whenever there's a hard curve on the road and the way she licks them when they dry up. She stares at her eyes and how she narrows them when the spotlight turns orange, and how she scrunches her nose when it turns red.

Yup. Just almost. She doesn't even notice how Chloe smells like strawberries and vanilla and lavender and she doesn't notice how Chloe's skin is soft against her arm whenever they brush against each other. She doesn't notice how long and delicate looking her eyelashes are and how her cheeks turn a bit pink when it's either too cold or too hot (or when Beca unconsciously flirts with her – but she doesn't know that).

Just almost.

" _You are the only exception."_ Beca hums. Her voice so soft, almost like a whisper, but still filling the entire car. It gives Chloe the chills. She feels a shiver run up her neck, making her heart beat fast. It's silly how such a simple thing from Beca does this to her. _"Maybe I know deep in my soul, that love never lasts. And we've got to find other ways to make it alone. Or keep a straight face."_

Chloe decides that joining her in the song is the best thing she can do without having to grab Beca's head and kiss her. And no, she wasn't supposed to think about kissing Beca so she grips the steering wheel hard, her knuckles turning white. But at least it takes her mind off Beca's lips, though not so much. _"And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance."_

Beca feels a smile creeping on her face. She can listen to Chloe's voice for the rest of her life and she won't ever get tired of it. It's like an angel singing for her. She closes her eyes, still singing. _"And up until now I have sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness. Because none of it were ever worth the risk."_

Beca finds herself thinking about how much this song explains her. She built her walls so high no one can reach them, not even her parents. She hates physical contact, yet here she is inside a small car with the most beautiful she has ever met and in very close proximity with her. She always finds herself cuddled up beside the girl and playing with her hair, stuff she never thought she'd do.

Ever.

It's confusing and an entirely new thing that she never experienced before. Is this how friends are supposed to act? Or is there something else beneath all the laughs, long talks, stupid little fights and lame jokes?

" _You are the only exception."_

"Oh my God." She hears Chloe gasp. She opens one eye and realizes it was raining. Hard. She remembers the 'sign' Chloe told her about and feels the heat rush to her face. This can't be it. Can it? "It's raining."

"Uh, yeah. I can see that. Duh. What's the big deal?" Beca teasingly asks, trying to act oblivious. Her heart breaks when she sees Chloe look at her with a confused and pained face. She must think that Beca forgot about the sign. "Uh, I mean…"

Chloe quickly smiles, hiding her pain and confusion deep within her heart. "We're inside a car, so technically, it didn't rain on _us_. Don't worry, you're not my soul mate." She winks at her before turning her attention back to the road. "And I'm not yours."

 _I wish you were,_ that sentence lingers on the air. Both girls wanted to say it. But none of them ever found the courage to do so.

"Good."

"Good."

Both girls try to push the thoughts raging through their heads aside, desperate to find an escape.

* * *

It was harder than they thought, the escape. It turns out that trip to the grocery store will only make them fall for each other deeper.

Beca lets herself get dragged to every aisle, looking for vegetables, cup noodles and cookies. She finds herself staring at Chloe's eyes and how they brightened up when she found out they sell cookies in these big boxes ("Look! Chocolate chip cookies that can last a lifetime! Or at most a week with Amy around, but hey, it's good, huh?") and her lips and how she licks them every time she sees some food samples that she wants to try.

Two hours later, they finally loaded at least ten bags full of cookies, junk food, and sodas. Beca _knows_ Aubrey will kill them but Chloe insists that Aubrey will soften up once she sees that they bought her yogurts (a whole pack of it).

* * *

"You're finally back." Aubrey greets them when they returned to the rented house with soaked clothes and too much stuff for them to carry. "What took you so long?"

"Well _some_ one had to go through every cereal box to see if there's a prize inside." Chloe rolls her eyes towards Beca. "She threw a tantrum when she found out that there were no more little dolls inside those boxes."

"Hey." Beca growls. "There's a reason why they put cereal in a _box_ and that's because they're supposed to put a _toy_ in it." She dramatically sits down on the couch beside Stacie. "Stace, can you _believe_ it? They didn't have toys in it!"

Stacie stops herself from rolling her eyes and instead stroked Beca's tangled hair to calm the girl. "Shh. It's okay, champ. We can look for toys tomorrow."

"It doesn't have the same sentiment to it if it isn't hidden!" Beca snaps, pulling away from Stacie's embrace. "That's, like, really wrong."

Chloe takes off her wet shoes and sighs. "How on Earth is it possible that it _rains_ once we're here? And why the hell did you pay for a rest house without a _roof_ on the garage?"

"I didn't know it was going to rain in Hawaii, Chlo." Aubrey rolls her eyes. "I didn't think it was necessary for me to rent one with a roof on the garage."

"You could've at least checked the weather, Bree." Chloe shoots back making Aubrey glare at her.

"Anyway, we already figured out the room assignments." Aubrey announces.

"Yeah." Fat Amy nods. "As predicted, Staubrey over there got a room for themselves."

"Staubrey?" Chloe repeats, a confused look on her face. "Do I even wanna know?"

"No." Emily answers. "But it's Stacie and Aubrey."

"Since you were both out, you get the room beside Staubrey." Cynthia Rose informs the two. "Which means you have to endure like six nights of wild sex noises."

"I am _so_ not looking forward to that." Chloe mutters, sitting on Beca's lap and ignoring the push the smaller girl was giving her.

"Chlo!" Beca grumbles. "You're taller than me, you idiot."

"What? You want to be the small spoon again?"

"The what?" Beca rolls her eyes. "Fine, I'll stay here and be crushed by you."

Chloe gasps. "Are you saying I'm heavy, Mitchell?"

"I said no such thing, madam." Beca mutters, hugging Chloe's waist and burying her head into Chloe's back, breathing in Chloe's scent.

"You sure you're not together?" Emily queries, eyebrows furrowed. "Cause you seem way too couple-ey for two people who are _just_ friends."

"I cuddle with Aubrey all the time." Chloe shrugs. "It's something I do with my best friends."

"Stacie always buries me in her boobs." Beca tells her. "It's something I'm used to."

Aubrey glares at Beca from the other side of the couch as Stacie laughs. "Beca, Chloe, I suggest you two take a shower now and _stop_ drenching the sofa."

"Oh." Chloe and Beca immediately stand up, as if realizing that they were in fact, wet. They both rush to the stairs, stumbling and tripping over each other.

"Don't use the same bathroom!" Aubrey warns them, getting curse words and a middle finger up as replies.

* * *

The second time, they were having fun at a party with the Bellas, still in Hawaii. Chloe had dragged her to the pineapple juice stand ("This is Hawaii, Becs, let's have a pineapple juice!" "I'm pretty sure that's rigged, Chlo." "All the more fun, Becs.") and Beca finds herself intoxicated by the (scent of Chloe's hair) liquor mixed with the juice.

"This is so fun!" Chloe gushes like a puppy and Beca smiles at her warmly.

But she quickly replaces it with a scowl. "What? You mean watching idiots who think of grass as some kind of skirt fire bend? Then yes, it is fun. This is the closest I ever got to seeing an avatar."

Chloe does this thing with her nose where she kind of scrunches it all the way twice and it makes Beca want to pinch it, or kiss it. Whichever makes her look less like a creep. "You know, Becs, you're _really_ cute."

"And you're wasted." Beca says, biting her lips and trying to keep Chloe from falling face first down the sand. "Should we get back to the house, huh?"

Chloe shakes her head, which somehow ends up against Beca's shoulder. "I don't want to." She sniffs Beca's shoulder, sending shivers down the girl's spine. "You smell nice."

"I reek of alcohol, Chlo."

"I like it." Chloe pushes herself off Beca to stare at the girl's eyes. "I…" Beca can feel Chloe's breath hot against lips and it takes all of her willpower to stop herself from leaning in. "like…" Beca's breath hitches; it's as if she forgot to breathe. She searches Chloe's eyes, which instantly brightens up and wanders around behind Beca's head. "Look."

But Beca can't look. "You like what, Chlo?" She asks, shaking Chloe's shoulders. "You like what?"

"It's raining." Chloe tilts her head backward and let the rain drop on her face, a smile playing on her lips. It was a beautiful sight and it almost makes Beca forget about what Chloe was going to say.

"Chlo, you like what?"

"Rain." Chloe whispers, still savoring the feeling of rain against her face, she giggles when it drops on her eye and drips down her neck. "It tickles."

Beca sighs. She knows she won't get anything off Chloe tonight. So she just pulls the girl by her hand and they maneuver their way through the crowd, the rain falling harder on them, soaking them. When she finally finds the rest of the Bellas at the other side of the beach, she gives them a small smile. "She got one too many glasses of pineapple juice."

"Alright, does anyone want to go home now?" Aubrey asks them, she receives a chorus of 'No'. "Beca, are you okay with staying here with Chloe?" Beca nods her head and the other Bellas go back to the dance floor.

Beca just sits there, a drink in hand, and stares at the sky, full of stars and raindrops falling down. It was a beautiful sight. She feels a weight on her shoulder and sees Chloe leaning on her. "Hey, you feel okay?" She knows Chloe isn't feeling okay.

She takes a deep breath. "Look, I know you. And by that, I know that you're probably not going to remember anything that happened after you drank that rigged pineapple juice. And I know it's just the alcohol in my system that's making me brave and everything but I want to say this to you now that I have enough courage to do so, now that you're not even going to remember it when you wake up tomorrow."

She can feel her eyes turning watery and she hates herself for being so _sappy_. She's like a character that came out of one of those Rom-Coms Jesse loves. She hates it. She hates the idea of being one of those pathetic bitches. But she continues anyway.

"I have _no_ idea how you did it. I really don't." She lets out a soft chuckle and shakes her head, careful not to tip Chloe's head off her shoulder. "But you ran into my walls and left a Chloe sized hole in my heart. And fuck, that sounds sappy and mushy and romantic. I'm not that. Yet you're doing this to me. You're making me sappy and mushy and romantic and if you were sober right now, you'd laugh at my face."

"I won't."

She tries to ignore Chloe's breath tickling her collarbone. "You would. You will. It's… inevitable. _God_ , I can't believe I'm saying stuff that _Jesse_ says. I am _so_ whipped."

She tilts her head downward, looking at Chloe and finds the girl staring back at her. "What's wrong with being whipped?"

"What's wrong is I'm so whipped for _you_. Chloe, our lives? They're not like those fucking happy movies where the best friend falls for her best friend and they confess to each other and they live happily ever after. It's a 'happy ending', they say. Even that phrase is contradictory. You know that. How the hell can an 'ending' be 'happy'? That's against Newton's laws or something. It just _can't_. Like us."

She takes a swig of her pineapple juice. "We just _can't_ , Chloe. It's because you deserve someone much better than me. Someone who doesn't pull away when you try to cuddle and someone who knows how to cook your favorite pasta. Someone who opens doors for you and can hold your hand in public. Someone who you can be with without being judged. Someone who can give you kids. I'm not that, Chlo. As much as I want to be that guy- person… something. I can't." She drops her head and the next words that came out of her mouth were barely audible.

"You deserve someone better than me, Chlo. That's why I'm giving up before it even starts."

"That's stupid." Chloe whispers, lifting Beca's chin up. She stares into the girl's eyes, as if searching her soul. "You're ridiculous, you know that? Are you mental?"

Beca laughs at her. "Hey, _you're_ the one that's drunk." She nudges Chloe softly, giving her a smile. "You okay here? Should I take you back to the house now?"

Chloe shakes her head like a puppy. "No." She leans forward and crashed her lips to Beca's.

Soft. That's Beca's first thought.

Then it was 'Warm'

After that it was 'Chloe's kissing me'.

Her fourth thought was 'She fucking kissed me'.

She feels her eyes widen in surprise and sees that Chloe's lips were still against hers.

She wants to push her away.

She needs to.

She should.

She can't.

 _She kisses back_.

* * *

"Hey twerp." Stacie greets Beca the morning after. "How's the weather down there?" Beca shoots her a murdering look and she chuckles. "I am _so_ sorry for being rude. Beca, meet 7 am. 7 am, meet Beca. I'm sure both of you never met before."

"You are _so_ funny, Stace." Beca rolls her eyes as she tries to flip the pancake over smoothly (but failing miserably). "Remind me to laugh next time, okay?"

"Sure." Stacie leans over the counter. "Why are you cooking breakfast? Isn't that like, Aubrey's job?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you kept her up all night." Beca says. "I kind of figured it out from the moans I heard thanks to the _very_ thin walls that separate our bedrooms."

"Oh, no need to thank me." Stacie winks, walking towards Beca and leaning over her shoulder. "You know you're doing it wrong." She points out, gesturing to the pancakes Beca was making. "Triangular pancakes are somehow frowned upon."

"Teach me your ways, Pancake Master." Beca grumbles as she tries again (fails miserably _again_ ). "You seem to know _so_ much about it." She shoves the spatula to Stacie's smug face.

"See, _elf_ , you flip the pancake _once_ it's cooked enough." Stacie says matter-of-factly, as if she's a genius when it comes to _cooking_ pancakes (which is totally not a thing to brag about but it just frustrates Beca so much that Stacie _does_ brag about it). "Then once you flip it, you wait again, and _then_ put it in a plate where your _very_ hungry Bella kids will eat from."

"Don't be so smug about it." Beca mutters, grabbing the spatula and flipping the next pancakes by herself.

"So, what happened yesterday?" Stacie asks and Beca freezes for a moment because it seems like Stacie was expecting her to answer something. "It _rained_."

"Uh, yeah." Beca lets out a scoff, trying to act oblivious. "I think I got that from when we were _drenched_ in it."

"Stop acting dumb, Becs. You _are_ one but you know what I'm talking about." Stacie sighs, leaning back on the counter, her eyes scanning the behind of Beca's head. "I know about the sign."

"What sign?" Beca's breath hitches and she's got this weird urge to run away to somewhere far from Stacie and her delicate shipping heart. "I don't- I don't know what you're talking about, Stace."

Stacie resists the need to hit Beca's head to bring some sense to it. "The _sign_ dude. The rain and whatever and the sappy stuff and… Aubrey told me about it!"

Beca turns around to face Stacie with a glare. "So?"

"So?" Stacie almost laughs. "Dude, you ask me _'so'_? Are you fucking kidding me? It _rained_ on _both_ of you, _together_. Doesn't that ring a bell? Like maybe a sign Chloe was asking for to determine who her fucking 'soul mate' is? Which, by the way, is _really_ stupid and cheesy and I just feel the need to puke whenever I hear it, but it's _you_ , Becs. _You_ got the sign, or whatever we're supposed to call it."

"We were _technically_ with you girls." Beca rolls her eyes, really, it just comes naturally. "I don't think that counts." She sighs and stares at Stacie in the eye with the most legit 'I'm not hurt' look she can muster. "And she doesn't think so too." She adds before Stacie can say anything, even though Chloe never really said anything about it. The car moment doesn't count so why should the one the night before count?

"So you _do_ like her." Stacie gasps. "If you didn't, you wouldn't have been, you know, so upset about it not counting."

"But it doesn't count." Beca shrugs, as if that's what actually really matters right now. "It doesn't count and I'm not her soul mate."

"So?" Stacie raises an eyebrow, drawing out the word. "How do you actually know someone's your soul mate though? Maybe you're just meant to be together for now. Maybe you'll somehow hurt each other sometime in the future and you won't be able to look at each other the same way again but maybe that's what's supposed to happen. Maybe you're supposed to love each other and then break each other so you both can find someone else to fix you. Maybe you're not broken enough yet."

Beca looks confused. Cause who would want to be broken, right? " _But_ maybe you're the ones for each other and you're passing up some great opportunity to end up together and you're probably going to regret it in the future. We don't know what's going to happen in the future, Becs, but we can live for today."

They look at each other fondly; glad to have someone to call a friend.

Who knew that they would've been best friends? Beca almost instantly hated Stacie when she first saw the tall girl – something about her height and her boobs make Beca insecure and mad. Stacie _also_ instantly hated Beca – the girl was too sarcastic and small for her liking. But during a movie night, they were the only ones who picked Toy Story 3 over The Fault in our Stars and they ended up watching the trilogy while the other girls were asleep, and with a new found friendship to keep.

"Hey! The pancake's burning!" Fat Amy's Australian accent brought them back to their senses and they turn around to look at a small fire by the stove.

"Shit." Stacie mutters as Beca stumbles over to the fire extinguisher and covers the entire kitchen counter with… extinguisher.

"You _burnt_ the kitchen counter!" Aubrey screams. Yeah, Stacie and Beca burnt not only the pancakes, but also the kitchen counter.

"It was an accident." Stacie whispers, fiddling with her fingers and biting her lip. "We were talking and-."

"You weren't talking." Amy interjects. "You were just looking at each other with hearts for eyes."

"Hearts for eyes?!" Aubrey exclaimes, tempted to jump over the (burnt) counter and tackle Beca to the ground. "Hearts for eyes?!"

"Doesn't that only work in cartoons?" Beca asks, trying to lighten up the mood (but, as usual, failing miserably). "We were just talking and _then_ I just had this overwhelming feeling of gratitude towards your girl."

"It looked like you were about to jump her."

"Fat Amy, I know you think you're helping, but please stop." Beca mutters, trying to sound as calm as she can.

"I actually don't think I'm helping." Amy sheepishly says, stepping backward to avoid any violent reaction the small DJ might give her.

"We were _just_ talking!" Beca insists, resisting the urge to shout because the other girls were still asleep. "We were talking and then the pancake was on fire and- I swear I don't want anything to do with Stacie."

Aubrey raises and eyebrow at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"Stacie's my _very_ best friend and I love her _so_ much. She's just great, you know? She knows me and she understands me and that's all I can ask for. I really love her, Aubrey. And I think you're lucky she's with you and she's lucky you're with her because I _know_ you're going to take care of her and love her. She's amazing and everything but really, I don't like her that way." Beca shrugs. "I mean, I can't tolerate her sex addiction and love for porno. Sometimes she's the sappiest idiot around. I don't think those are stuff I look for a partner in life. She's just my partner in crime."

"That must be the sweetest thing you said about me during our whole friendship." Stacie muses, a smirk playing on her lips. "Last week you called me a slut in front of a judge in the World's and now you're saying these things? Wow, Beca."

"Shut up." Beca hisses, giving Stacie the finger.

* * *

Chloe wakes up with a smile on her face. She remembers everything. Every single thing, from when she pulled Beca to the pineapple stand to when she kissed Beca and Beca kissed back. She squeals in delight and jumps up from her bed. She looks around and realizes Beca's not there. And it seems like Beca didn't even sleep on the same bed with her.

What if she scared Beca off? What if Beca thinks she's playing with her? What if Beca didn't remember anything? What if Beca regrets _everything_?

She quickly walks out the door and down the stairs, a million thoughts running through her head.

She sees Fat Amy standing by the kitchen door and there were people talking – arguing – inside the kitchen. With a confused look, she goes over to behind Fat Amy and sees Beca, Stacie and Aubrey inside the kitchen and it looks like Aubrey's about to kill someone.

She was about to greet everyone a good morning when she heard Beca's next words.

" _Stacie's my very best friend and I love her so much. She's just great, you know? She knows me and she understands me and that's all I can ask for. I really love her, Aubrey. And I think you're lucky she's with you and she's lucky you're with her because I know you're going to take care of her and love her."_

Chloe's heart breaks a million times with every word that came out of Beca's mouth. She blinks back the tears and runs outside, to the sandy beach and the sun practically burning her skin.

How can she be so stupid? Of _course_ Beca wouldn't fall for her. Maybe it was _just_ the alcohol that made Beca say those things. Maybe she didn't really mean them. Maybe she just dreamt about last night. Those maybes proved themselves right when Chloe's own eyes saw Beca confess to Aubrey about Stacie – the ones that Beca stared at so _lovingly_ last night.

She knew it was too dream like, too surreal. She knew it was too perfect. No one ever gets a happily ever after, she deserves it the least. Still, she _knows_ this is too much. She hooked up with almost everyone and literally jumped into a shower naked with another naked girl. She occasionally steals Aubrey's chocolates and uses Jessica's sweatshirts without permission. But that doesn't mean she has to suffer this much, right? This is just too much. She feels like her soul is being ripped from her body.

She lets the tears fall from her eyes. Beca confessed to her last night and _now_ Beca's confessing to Stacie and it burns. It burns her soul, her body, her _heart_. All she wants to do now is plunge a knife into her own chest because she knows that would hurt less. She hates herself for falling for Beca and her sarcastic smirk. She hates herself for loving Beca when it was _obvious_ she won't ever return the feelings. Beca kissed Jesse after their performance in the ICCAs, _not_ _Chloe_. Beca confessed to Stacie a while ago, _not Chloe_.

And it fucking hurts. But she doesn't hate Beca. She can never hate Beca. It must be something about the way she smiles – like, actually smile – when Chloe acts childish or the way she looks at Chloe with concern when the redhead lands herself in trouble again.

She was fucking stupid to believe that Beca would _ever_ return her feelings for her. Batshit crazy. Totally mental. Obviously in love.

"Hey." Chloe's breath hitches and she has a harder time trying to breathe. She knows that voice anywhere. "Why are you here? It's too early for sunbathing." She feels her sit down beside her and hears her gasp. "Were you crying?"

"No." Chloe chokes out. "I was throwing a party." She sarcastically says, throwing her hands up in annoyance. "Yes, I'm fucking crying. No, I don't want to tell you why. Get out. Go away. Please."

Chloe doesn't bother to look at Beca, she knows she won't be able to handle the hurt and confusion swimming in her eyes. But Beca's next word made her shoot the girl an incredulous look. "No."

"What?" She scoffs, turning her attention back to the sea. "You're the one who loves being alone so much; I think you'd understand what 'go away' means."

"Yeah, I am. And I do." Beca says, leaning back on her hands and staring at the waves. "But you're the one who taught me that there are some times when people _want_ to be alone but _need_ to be with someone else." She shrugs and glances at Chloe, her heart breaking at the tears still cascading freely down her cheeks. "I know you need someone to talk to right now."

"That someone isn't _you,_ Beca." Chloe winces. That came out harsher than she intended. She makes the mistake of looking at how Beca reacted to it and seeing Beca blink and look down before breaking into façade and grinning at Chloe like an idiot.

"I don't care." She dismissively shrugs, throwing any hurt and discomfort out the window. "I'm your friend and I won't leave you during a time like this." Seeing as how Chloe doesn't want to say anything, she added "You don't have to talk."

Chloe sighs. "I remember last night, Beca."

Beca stays quiet and Chloe had to look at her just to make sure the girl didn't disappear. She sees Beca open her mouth, as if wanting to say something, and shut it close just a second after. She brings her gaze back to the ocean, wishing the waves would just take her and drown her, which would save her from the heartbreaking silence.

"Really? Uhm, good." Beca stutters, her heart on her throat. She has to swallow multiple times to keep her voice from breaking. "Uh, that's- that's great, I mean. I guess. Uh." If Chloe remembers last night and she's crying now, then that doesn't mean good news, right? Beca panics. Her eyes dart from the sea, to Chloe, to the sand and then to the sky – which looks awfully similar to Chloe's beautiful bright blue eyes.

Chloe shuts her eyes, trying to hypnotize herself into calming down – it doesn't help. She opens it and sees Beca staring at her with wide, horrified eyes. Beca instantly turns away, blushing furiously. It makes Chloe smile, Beca's still adorable even if she just broke her heart. "So, what happened back there?"

Beca snaps her head to Chloe's direction. "Where?"

"Home." Chloe says dryly. "Aubrey looks really mad, I'm surprised she didn't kill you."

"Oh come on." Beca chuckles. She grabs a handful of sand and watches it fall from her hands. "She wouldn't kill me. I think I just made her happy."

"Happy?" Chloe arches an eyebrow at her, wondering how the hell it would make Aubrey happy that Beca just confessed her undying love for Stacie.

"Well, we _did_ burn the kitchen counter and Aubrey has to pay for its replacement but all's good." Beca shrugs, throwing Chloe a small smile. "Why?"

"You just confessed to Stacie, Beca!" Chloe blurts out. Beca's eyes were ready pop off her skull. Then Beca laughs – full out guffaws. Chloe stares at her with a look that's a cross between 'you're breaking my heart again' and 'have you gone nuts?'

"Me? Stacie?" Beca asks between her loud laughs. "Really? Us? Seriously? You're _too_ much like Aubrey, Chlo."

"What?"

"I didn't confess to her, moron." Beca says, punching Chloe's shoulder lightly. "I don't love her that way."

"But I heard you." Chloe insists, sitting up straight. "I heard you confess to Stacie and Amy was there so I have a witness."

"Well I'm sure _Amy_ will tell you how I just defended myself from Aubrey and told her that even though I _do_ love Stacie, I will never love her _that way_." Beca smirks at her teasingly. "Seriously, Beale. I thought I just confessed to you last night? And now you're pushing me to _Stacie_? Of all idiots on Earth, you think I'd pick _Stacie_ and not _you_?"

Chloe almost melts at Beca's words but she realizes what she said. "Are you calling me an _idiot_ , Mitchell? That's not how you get the girl. And yes, I'm referencing to Taylor Swift."

"Geez, calm down, Chlo. No need to harass me with T. Swift's songs." Beca says, smirking at her. "So, you cried because of that?"

Chloe grimaces when she remembers her breakdown just minutes ago. She chokes out a small "Yes"

"You don't have to doubt me, Chlo. I really do love you." Beca whispers, too embarrassed to look at Chloe. "I meant everything I said last night. I also meant what I said about you deserving better."

"But I'm a _very_ bad person." Chloe pouts, raising her hand and making Beca look at her. "I ate the last piece of chicken last week when you all said that it was for Ashley. I stole your headphones when you weren't looking and listened to your mixes. I'm bad."

Beca smiles. "You're not. You're the most amazing person ever, Chlo. You stayed up late all night last month to help Legacy review for a midterm exam. You pulled Amy to a shopping spree when she was stood up by Bumper for that The Voice audition. You bailed Lilly out of jail once. You defended Flo from those jerks who told her the police are looking for her. You can even tell Ashley and Jessica apart! You _told_ Stacie why Aubrey was so mad at her on the plane ride here, she told me. You made me a better person with your bright blue eyes and irresistible pout." She brushes a strand of hair from Chloe's face and tucks it behind her ear, her hand lingering there.

"Well you're not so bad yourself, Becs." Chloe assures her, cupping her face and leaning her forehead against Beca's. "You're sweet and you cooked breakfast a while ago, or at least tried to. You always buy coffee from that coffee shop on the other side of town for the Bellas when we have all nighters trying to figure out a set or a dance routine. You're our rock, Becs. We love you. I love you more, though." She closed the gap between them and lands a sweet, lingering kiss on Beca's mouth.

"But the sign?" Beca asks when they pulled away. "We didn't get the sign yet."

"I'm pretty sure we already did, technically. So, I'm content with that."

They stare at each others' eyes for a moment more before getting soaked under the hose the other Bellas pointed at them.

"Hey, now you got your sign!" Aubrey shouts at them, nudging Lilly to amplify the water coming out of the hose.

"You bitches!" Beca exclaims, trying to cover her face from the harsh water. "You're ruining a moment here!"

"I have to say, Beca, that kiss is definitely something." Stacie teases form beside Aubrey. "Can we see another one of those?

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Chloe and Beca rolls their eyes at the ruckus the other Bellas were making.

"We better give them what they want, Becs, they're our fans." Chloe prods, giving Beca an innocent smile. She leans in and kisses Beca teasingly, pulling away just a second after their lips met. "But some things are more important, like killing some stupid a capella nerds." She winks at Beca and stands up.

Beca glares at her teasing, but Chloe's right. They really should kill those nerds. The laws be damned. She reaches out her hand and allows Chloe to pull her up. They nod at each other before running to the Bellas and snatching the hose from Amy.

15 minutes later, a woman from next door scolds them for being too loud early in the morning and for wasting water. The eleven girls just smiled politely at her, drenched in water and covered in sand, and continue their water fight as soon as she closes the door to her rented house.

* * *

"Oh my God, Bree, what if she decided I'm not the one for her?" Chloe asks Aubrey, her eyes wide with panic and the possibility of this day not turning out perfect.

Aubrey scoffs at her, brushing some makeup off Chloe's shoulder. "Really? Have you _seen_ the way she looks at you? Because really, it's like she's breathing for the first time after being under water for a long time. Or like seeing the sun after years of being underground. She _loves_ you, Chlo."

"But she doesn't deserve me. She deserves someone better, Bree."

" _No_. If anything, _you_ deserve someone less sarcastic. I still hate her, you know. And I still have Tom's number on my phone, it'll be really easy to run off and live happily ever after with him. I'll go get the car ready."

"Aubrey." Chloe warns, giving the girl a glare.

Aubrey chuckles and throws her hands up in surrender. "I was just trying to help. Anyway, I don't think you should worry, Chlo, you're perfect for each other."

* * *

"Well, you seem calm." Stacie remarks, taking in Beca's stone faced look. "Definitely _not_ what I would expect someone who's getting married would look."

"It's just _a wedding_ , Stace." Beca shrugs. "It's not like she's going to run off to some douche waiting at the end of the beach. Jesus, what if she does, Stace? I can't live knowing that I'm the girl who got left at the altar!"

"The only douche she'd be running to at the end of the beach is you, Becs. Sack up." Stacie tells her, laughing. "Sure, there are _so_ many reasons why she shouldn't be with you but seriously, that's not going to happen. Your potion hasn't worn off yet."

"You're such a great friend, you know that?" Beca sardonically asks her. Stacie nods and Beca wants nothing else but to punch that smug smirk off her face. "You suck at this."

"Hey, when it was _my_ wedding, you told me you'll wait outside the church with a motorcycle in case I change my mind and realize that Aubrey's a bitch." Stacie reminds her, her eyebrows raised. " _And_ you told me to stop acting like a teenage girl because there are more important problems like world peace and Rom-Coms. You're not one to talk."

"I remember that I _also_ told you I'm not good with weddings."

"Well, I'm not either." Stacie says, pushing Beca out the door. "Now, hobbit, you have a wedding to attend"

"Wait! What about the sign?" Beca asks, turning around to face Stacie with a mortified expression. "We still didn't get the sign."

Stacie sighs and slaps the palm of her hand to her forehead. "Are you _stupid_ , Beca? Remember that car scene and that beach scene? Are you _stupid_? Are you an _idiot_? Because if you are, then I'm going to pull Chloe away from you and this wedding and save her from your dim-witted brain, moron."

"Wow, I didn't know you knew so many other words for Stacie." Beca counters, deadpanned. Stacie gives her an insulted look. "But seriously, Stace. I'm _not_ her soul mate. I don't want a divorce!"

Stacie draws in a long, steady breath and exhales it just as long and steady. She looks at Beca with serious eyes. "Do I need to repeat my speech back when we last went here in Hawaii? Because honestly, I don't remember it anymore. It was 6 years ago, sue me." She rolls her eyes. "But seriously, Beca, you must be an _idiot_ not to feel the love between you two and I will kill you if you mess this up. Aubrey will kill you. Amy will kill you. Legacy will kill you. Cynthia Rose will kill you. Ashley and Jessica will kill you. Lilly will light you up in fire. Chloe's older brother will kill you. We'll _all_ kill you."

"Geez, that makes me feel better." Beca mutters. She plays with the sparkly sequins in her dress (damn Aubrey and her perseverance when it comes to glitter and glamour). "Like, really, I'm surprised you're not like some kind of person who calms people or whatever."

"My point is, you're _made_ for each other. Like Romeo and Juliet-"

"They both died."

"I need you to listen to me, Beca!" Stacie snaps and Beca shuts her mouth, looking at her with a sheepish look. "You're _in love_ with each other. She said yes. You're getting married. Isn't that enough? Do you really still need the universe to tell you you're supposed to end up together? Cause I think the universe is busy with some other stupid people who can't seem to figure out their feelings for each other. You're way past that stage, Becs, don't trouble the universe. Besides, I really think the car scene and the beach scene counts."

"Gosh." Beca breathes out, staring at Stacie in amusement. "If that's anything like your toast for tonight, then I'm expecting a lot, Conrad."

Stacie smiles at her and pushes her out the door. "You won't be disappointed, Mitchell."

* * *

"They had toners for each other since the initiation night and it took four years to realize that. I mean, they were practically our parents when we were still living in the Bella house." Stacie tells everyone, an amused smirk on her mouth. "Really, I think that's stupid. But hey, here we are now and I think that's all that matters, the present."

She looks at Beca and Chloe who were standing in front of her and holding hands. She feels the tears forming in her eyes as she smiles at them. "You guys are the best and I'm happy that you found someone that's going to stay with you your whole life. If there is anyone in the world who deserves those sappy rom-com moments when the two people in love live happily ever after, it's you two. You deserve that. You deserve each other. I'm happy for you." She raises her glass and widens her smile. "Raise your glasses, bitches. For Beca and Chloe. May you live happily ever after and find your signs."

Everyone claps at her and she goes down the stairs to accept Beca's hug. "I love you so much, bro."

"That's so cheesy." Stacie teases, stroking her hair. "But I love you more, bro."

Cynthia Rose – the DJ for that night – suddenly plays a song. The Bellas smirk when they hear it. _Titanium_.

Chloe grabs Beca's hand and pulls her to the dance floor. They dance to the beat together, their foreheads resting against each other, and satisfied smiles on their face.

"You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium." Beca sings, staring intently into Chloe's eyes and memorizing every detail in it.

"I love you." Chloe whispers. "I love you so much, the words don't justify my feelings."

"You're such a _sap_." Beca complains, her eyes crinkling in delight. "I can't believe I fell in love and married a _sap_."

"Oh, you love it." Chloe shrugs and leans in to plant a kiss on Beca's nose. "Don't even try to deny that."

"I won't." Beca's eyebrow furrow and Chloe looks at her curiously. "Remember that time Aubrey woke us up at an unforgivable hour and made us run around the campus? That time you brought me to _Good Morning_ coffee shop?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember the sign? We haven't had a legit sign yet." Beca says as she spins Chloe around to match the beat. "Does that mean I'm not your soul mate?"

Chloe bites her lip and stares off the distance. "Honestly? I don't care. I _know_ I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't care if the universe thinks otherwise."

"Really?" Beca's eyes widen in glee. "That's cool."

"You never told me what your sign was, though."

"Oh. It's stupid." Beca shrugs. "But hey, you got the sign."

"Really? What is it?"

"It was to bring me to _Good Morning_."

"Shut up." Chloe pushes her slightly, smiling. "You're kidding me."

"I wish." Beca scoffs. "I hate that place and not just because of the sprinkled doughnuts and the milk, but because that's my family's favorite breakfast place before the divorce and I swore that place off ever since my dad slammed that shop door on us during the Christmas of my 8th year in existence. But when you brought me there, I didn't care about the history I had with that place. It was quickly replaced by a memory shared with you."

Chloe stares at her before chuckling. " _You're_ the sap."

In the background, the song changes to the Bellas' version of Just The Way You Are/Just A Dream. They recorded it a year after they signed a contract with Beca's company. (And a few death threats from Amy to the CEO).

"Oh my God." Chloe looks at Beca in surprise, then her eyes dart around her to see everyone desperately trying to seek cover from the water that's falling in droplets from the sky. "Is it…?"

"Raining?" Beca finishes Chloe's sentence, a wide grin on her face. "Chlo, it's raining, to our song, during our wedding. Is this a sign?"

Instead of answering her, Chloe captures her mouth with her lips. Beca smiles into the kiss, pulling on Chloe's neck while Chloe's hands were tangled in her hair.

"Finally!" Aubrey yells. "The fucking sign!"

"I think you mean, _finally_ , they accept it."

And they did accept it. It finally doesn't matter that there are more than 20 people surrounding them. Or that they were in their wedding dresses and they're kind of ruining their make ups. What matters is that they're in each other's arms with a love that can last a lifetime.

And they're satisfied with that.

"This is _so_ much better than those endings Jesse's always bragging about."

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: There is no way in hell that I own Pitch Perfect**_

 ** _I hope you guys like it, it's my first BeChloe one-shot. Also, I edited it a bit since I saw a few flaws when I read it a while ago. Tell me if you see more flaws._**

 ** _-DearNoOne139_**


End file.
